When It Just Isn't Enough
by Kaze Musouka
Summary: When Leon disappeared, it left a hole within the committee and within Yuffie. 3 years later, everyone has moved on. Hope of Leon's return dead. But when he arrives unexpectedly one day, Yuffie realizes that some things can't be erased with time. CHP 2 UP!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **It has been a long time since I really sat and typed something up. I know I still have an un-complete story and another under development (which I promise to finish and get into), but after writing a few one shots I came up with this and felt it had some potential for a proper story. I am not guaranteeing regular updates since it will be very casual. This will be more of an outlet and practice if anything else. But I will try and keep in interesting for your benefit. :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: No time to reminisce<strong>

After Hallow Bastion's restoration, the town had never looked so beautiful and it as then, after its renaming, that the restoration committee disbanded. Everyone moved out of Merlin's small house and found places of their own. Cid moved into an apartment above a vacant shop where he opened a garage and became the town's only mechanic. Cloud and Aerith moved into a quaint house near Central Square where Cloud worked for the town's post in World Deliveries, while Aerith was expecting their first child. Merlin returned to Traverse in retirement, claiming life was slower paced over there and it was more to his liking. As for me, I stayed at Merlin's and made the place my own, having found work in local deliveries and odd jobs commissioned by the townsfolk. Leon however, had left before all of it had happened. After the final battle he disappeared, took one of Cid's Gummi Ships and fled, it seems, with not so much as a goodbye. I liked to think he couldn't stand saying goodbye and that he had a really good reason for leaving before everything truly finished and settled itself, but when a year turned into two and two turned into three, we all knew he wasn't coming back. And although I didn't want to let go of the hope I felt, life had gradually taken it all away, my questions and my sadness. Before I knew it, I found myself fully adjusted to life without him.


	2. One

**A/N: **Well, finally the first chapter. Sitting down to write this, it took me a while to see how I wanted to go about it. It ended up being quite long. Hopefully this chapter is satisfying enough and will keep you all reading. Please read, review and enjoy!:-)

* * *

><p><strong>One: Something Unexpected<strong>

It was on the morning of Radiant's annual festivities that I arrived at Cid's shop, hot, sweaty, and carrying a box full of scrap metal scavenged from the old alley behind the town's walls. Cid had planned something, a project that he had nurtured since it was asked of him two weeks earlier by the unanimous request from townsfolk. He had hidden it deep within the depths of his garage, keeping it well away from prying eyes, only to have it out today, draped in grease stained sheets, so he could add the finishing touches with the bits and pieces I had brought him.

Setting the box down with a sigh of relief, I looked over curiously at the old coot. He had slid himself under the massive object, the parts that were visible of him covered in oil, grease and splashes of what looked like black paint. Music was a blast somewhere amongst all his tools; its muffled and static tunes filling the small workshop and mingling with the sounds of hammering metal and tightening screws. The atmosphere was something so normal now that it was hard to imagine anything different, and I knew, although Cid missed the action of the past, that he was content and happy, even if he would gruffly say otherwise.

Pulling my hair into a little knot, I gently kicked the box with my foot, announcing my arrival. With a final crank of a spanner, Cid rolled back out, his scraggily face smeared with grease and a limp cigarette drooping from his cracked lips. Spotting me, he smirked. Getting up from a scuffed skateboard and wiping his dirty hands on a dishtowel hanging from his work belt, he walked over, spit out the limp bud and looked over the spoils.

"Not bad, pip squeak." He said gruffly but appreciatively, digging through the box and examining the pieces. "Hopefully there'll be somethin' I can use."

"Well that's all you're getting old timer. It took me half a day in that alley and that's all the time I'm willing to spend picking scraps." I said, implying my job was done.

"What if I paid yah?" He suggested, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Not even if you laid down five munny." I said, playing along, even though we both knew, that when it came to Munny, I was a sucker for it.

"Worth a shot." He smirked again, raising a grizzly brow. "Well, thanks anyway squirt. I'm sure they'll help me some. Here's a little somethin' for the trouble." He tossed over a coin worth two munny.

"See yah later at the dinner table." He added lastly before lighting a new cigarette and waving a sluggish goodbye, retreating back into the underbelly of his machine.

"Sure. Can't wait to see the masterpiece, Cid." I said, smiling at his hidden form and exposed feet before pocketing the coin and leaving toward the square.

The town was bustling with work and excitement for the evening ahead. Shops were open and in full swing as trickles of tourists began invading the town while carts of flowers, barrels of drink and trays of food were being rushed from every which direction and settling into the middle of the square. Near the cobble stoned bridge, I could see the usual coloured banner with Radiant's name ornately decorated with paint, being rolled out, stretched and hooked onto metal attachments that would later be hanging over the centre. It was going to be a grand night, with tables of food, endless dancing and rivers of alcohol from the main bar. It was the highlight of yearly events.

Stopping by Fauna's I retrieved Cid's coin from my back pocket and purchased a bag of dried tea leaves, remembering last minute that Aerith was in need of a fresh batch. It was small errands like these that always brought me over to the Strife household. It was a wonder how Aerith coped at home with two children. Cloud hardly ever ran his own errands since he could never remember them, and Aerith couldn't step out of the house without running after her offspring in disarray. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if I left them on their own. I was sure they would be in complete shambles.

Reaching their humble house just left from the square and along a pristine hedged and cobbled path, I let myself in with their spare key, only managing a few steps before being bowled over by Zach, Aerith and Cloud's three year old, who latched onto my leg with sticky fingers. Looking up at me with his big blue eyes, he gave me a sweet grin, one that melted my heart instantly. Bending down, I ruffled the soft spikes of his brown hair and planted an array of kisses all over his cheeks, making him giggle and squirm.

"That tickles!" he laughed, pushing me away but only strengthening my resolve to give him a big bear hug and another shower of kisses.

"You're just so cute, I can't help myself!" I said, laughing along with him and giving him a final squeeze before releasing him back into the wild. Walking into the kitchen, the strong sweet smell of caramel and pears instantly filled the crevices of my nostrils, causing my eyes to wander and settle on the trays of puffed up tarts, steaming fresh from the oven. Stomach growling, I reached over and plucked one from a cooler tray and popped it into my mouth without hesitation. Aerith caught me just as I was about to reach for another.

"Yuffie…" She sighed, shaking her head at me before taking another piping hot tray out of the oven.

"You know its no use stopping me, Aerith." I said, happily popping the second into my mouth.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to at least try and restrain yourself." She said despite a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm too much of a glutton." I said with finality before placing the bag of tea leaves on the counter in front of her. "Picked these up. And you are very welcome." I gave a dignified nod, reaching for another tart before Aerith slapped my hand away.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. But please, I've got to have these down to the square by this afternoon." She said stress and panic laced in her voice.

"You'll be fine. It's only eleven." I said, a bit incredulous at how over dramatic she could be. It was one of those qualities that became annoying over the years although still somehow endearing at the same time. "Besides, you have enough to feed the whole town. Make any more and you'll have weeks of left over's like last year." I rolled my eyes, remembering the macaroons that lasted me two weeks of dessert. Ignoring my statement, Aerith placed what looked like the last two batches of her frantic cooking into the oven, letting out a curt sigh as she closed the door and took off her mitts. Settling down and looking at me now with clearer eyes, she slowly frowned, a hint of irritation straining her angelic face as she eyed my hair and the knot I had put it in not but a few minutes ago. I knew it was only a matter of time before she called me out on it. It was one of those habits I harbored ever since my hair grew out. It made Aerith furious, which always ended in her bringing out her comb and brushing it free. This time it was no different. It took her only a matter of seconds as she took off her apron, retrieved her infamous hair brush and sat me down in front of her dresser and began combing. It was a painful five minute session, but I had only myself to blame.

"Please, leave your hair down for the rest of the night." She pleaded once we were done and walking back into the kitchen where she dutifully turned off the oven and began placing tarts onto giant white plates.

"I can't promise anything." I said, teasingly but truthfully as I wandered into the lounge and picked up two year old Angel from her high chair, who smiled the same sweet smile as her brother did. She looked immensely like Cloud, the only difference being the green of her eyes and her curly tendrils. It still awed me how beautiful their children were, although a little jealous that I hadn't created them myself. But I was grateful that they were Aerith's, as it meant I could see them everyday and pretend that they were my own.

At that moment, the door opened, with Cloud walking in looking exhausted and slightly disheveled. This was a typical sight to see as every year it was his duty to do the all night shift around the worlds before deliveries halted for the weekend. Spotting me and giving me a small nod he placed down his bag and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his collar as sweat trickled down his temple. Zach immediately ran to him, giving him no time to breathe before climbing him like a tree and resting to sit on his shoulders, hands grasping at tufts of blond spikes. I tried to restrain an amused laugh but let a small giggle seep through my lips as Cloud's face drooped a little at the extra weight his already tired body was now holding.

"Zach, get off your dad. He's sagging." I mock scolded, motioning downward with my hand but to no avail. Cloud was not amused. He gave me a dirty look before walking toward the kitchen, not bothering to dismantle Zach who was now pretending to ride a horse. I heard him greet Aerith, with Zach imitating horse noises before the neighing died down behind closed doors. A minute later, Zach reappeared.

"Dad fell asleep." He said in a disappointed tone, fingering the tart Aerith had probably given him as compensation. I couldn't help but let out a short laugh before ruffling his hair once more.

"Cheer up trooper! You've got Aunt Yuffie to play with!" I said, poking his cheeks until he smiled, brushed my hand away and put the tart in his mouth.

It was three o'clock by the time I left their house. Cloud had officially passed out and wouldn't be awake until an hour before the grand dinner. Aerith had packed and delivered her tarts, promptly and on time, and had been bathing the children when I said my goodbyes. Trekking back through the square, most of the decorations had been completed. Lights hung from pole to pole, the big banner now up and fluttering against the cooling breeze. Fresh flowers surrounded the neatly trimmed hedges, with Radiant Garden flags hanging from string and lining each hedge. Long rectangular tables now occupied the square; with white cotton cloths draped over them and chairs lined neatly all around each table. The smell of pastries, bread, baked vegetables and grilled meat wafted into the air as households were still cooking their dishes to contribute to the annual feast. The different aromas permeated the whole town, and still lingered with me when I came home. Opening the door, I shrugged off my clothes, which felt filthy from sweat and heat. Immediately I ran a bath, allowing my body to soak and relieve the small aches that had accumulated from the day's events. It was four thirty by the time I was dressed and ready, my outfit consisting of a white and blue laced trimmed dress, something from Aerith's wardrobe and one that she had thrust into my arms before I left that afternoon and insisted I wear. Being a jeans and t-shit woman myself, I wasn't overly comfortable with the ensemble, but being it a special occasion, I allowed myself something different. Call it spontaneity.

Hooking a stray hair behind my ear, I took one last look in the mirror before leaving the house. The aromatic aromas of food were stronger now, the smell of bread and stew floating in the air, making my stomach rumble and my mouth water. Walking into the square, candles were now lined atop each table, every wooden chair decorated with flower chains and blossoms, decorations that the kids of the town had done as their piece for the festival. I had only been there a moment before I was called upon by Fauna, the owner of the tea stall, who wanted water from the Fountain Court to make her famous sweet tea, but didn't have the time to make a trip there herself. Paying me ten munny for the service, she handed me a few jars, apologizing for the lack of something bigger and less of bulk. Unable to turn down paid work, I made my way toward the fountains, the sound of rushing water filling my ears as I reached the steps and made my way down. The fountains were known for their fresh water, which flowed from beyond the walls of Radiant Garden. The unknown source allowed the water to be pure and naturally sweet, a luxury that has remained plentiful since the rebuilding.

Sitting near the waters edge, I lowered an empty jar into the fountain, the clear liquid slowly filling its contents, the colour a diverse contrast to the pink and purple of the water lit by the lights. Alone and watching the water cascade and spout, my mind began to wander, back three years, before the battle, during the construction of the spring. The Committee and I had just been transferred to watch over the area and fend of any Nobodies that tried to tamper with the pipes. Aerith and I were a part of the few assigned. So was Leon.

_Leon…_

He had complained about the heat, a rare sight being he was usually so aloof. I had teased him constantly throughout our entire shift, pushing his buttons in an attempt to see him burst, Aerith having joined in last minute by my coaxing. It had ended with him refusing to speak and me trying to give him reasons to. I had crossed so many lines that day, I was sure he'd leave the morning after. But he stayed, for a while at least.

The sound of movement pulled me out of my memory, causing my heart to skip with alarm and surprise. Setting the now filled jar aside, I stood up, scanning the area, the insides of my stomach feeling anxious at the prospect of something foreign. Not many townsfolk came by the Fountain Court, especially when the annual feast was nearing and there were still preparations to be done. The first thing that came to my mind was the Nobodies. Although Sora had sealed the gate and closed the doorway for good, it had still only been three years. There were still chances, although faint, that another disturbance would arise.

More rustling, and footsteps.

Turning on my heel, I prepared myself to face something I didn't want to see but as my eyes focused, my whole body froze.

My heart began to beat fast, erratically fast that it made me feel faint.

A lump had lodged itself into my throat and my tongue had somehow glued itself to the roof of my mouth.

I was shaking.

My legs suddenly felt wobbly and I wasn't sure if I was going fall or not.

Before my eyes was something I had not expected.

Someone I had not expected.

It was impossible and yet there he was.

Right in front of me.

"Squall…"

I used his pet name without even thinking.

He smiled.

"It's been a long time, Yuf."

* * *

><p><strong>On to chapter 2!<strong>

Hope that quenched your thirst! Please review! It'll be greatly appreciated!:-D


	3. Two

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter! I wasn't expecting another post this fast but after the first chapter, the story continued easily and much more smoothly. Again, I hadn't expected to write so much but I didn't want things to move too quickly, even though my hands itched for something intimate. But what's the fun in that without a bit of frustration first? For now, I give you a lengthy read and hopely leave you wanting more. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Two: Things have changed<strong>

All I could do was stare. My mind was in a thousand places with questions bubbling at the surface. I still had yet to find my whole voice but I was more worried about my legs that felt like they would give way. I hadn't dared move.

Looking at him, he had changed. His brown hair that had sat in layers over the nape of his neck was now gone, cropped short into a boyish hairstyle with bits sticking out in certain places. His face was more carved, gone was the young man I had known from Traverse. He looked much stronger and his eyes seemed to glow with an assured sense of confidence, one that wavered in the past. Much to my surprise however, his attire hadn't changed much. He was still clad in black, fur absent but with his old lions chain still dangling and gleaming from his neck. It was these little bits of something old that made it seem like Leon never left. And yet, I was at a loss of what to say and how to act. He was like a stranger now, and the tension was growing thick between us.

Knowing that there was so much more to say, I forced myself to speak, the words that had been jumping on the tip of my tongue rushing out before I could catch them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rather vehemently despite the fragility I felt. From the look he gave me, I knew he wasn't surprised to hear me ask this, and although he smiled and gave a slight shrug, the moment his eyes broke away from mine, a dread in my heart told me he had also expected something else. He met my gaze again.

"I don't know. Somehow I landed here without knowing it." There was something foreign in his face, a moment of distant contemplation as he spoke. I didn't know what to make of it, so I restrained any further questions I had. I wasn't ready to ask or hear any answers that could possibly hurt me. Not right now.

It took me a moment to realize I hadn't spoken in return. Finding my feet again, I took a step back, forcing a smile to spread across my face.

"W-well you certainly came at an appropriate time." I said, looking away, finding something, anything, to focus my attention on. I spotted the jars that I had discarded at the fountain, relief clinging to my still erratic heart as I walked over to finish the job I had been asked of.

"Radiant's annual celebration is tonight. There will be a feast for the entire town. Everyone will be gathered at the square." I said while filling up the rest of the jars. In the back of my mind, I wondered how long my heart would feel such discomfort, and I wondered how long Leon intended to stay.

"I noticed." He said. "Seems like I've missed a lot."

Filling up the last jar, I looked his way, curiosity unable to keep me from looking anywhere else. He was staring off, looking around the courtyard, his face reminiscent and again, distant. Standing up now, I piled the jars into my arms.

"You're here now." I said, bringing his gaze back to mine. "It wouldn't hurt to have a free meal and see the sights." I headed toward the steps, hesitating a little before climbing, unsure whether he would follow. The sound of footsteps notified me that he did.

"How are the others?" he asked, his voice sounding a few steps behind me.

"They're good. Cid opened a garage. He's now a mechanic."

"I'm not surprised." He sounded amused.

"Aerith and Cloud have two children. Zach, who's three and Angel, who's two. Cloud is working in World Deliveries."

"Two kids…" A slight chuckle lifted into the air.

"They're adorable." I said, smiling a bit now at the thought of them. "Zach is a rampant nightmare with a lot of charm, while Angel is like Cloud in every way, sensible but shy."

"And you?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm the town's commissioned worker. It doesn't pay much, but I get by." I said, just as we entered the square of shops.

Bustling noise filled the now empty space of awkwardness between us, rendering us silent as I led the way and he followed. It was a preoccupied walk as I stopped by Fauna's to hand over the jars and helped a little with the set up of tables, being whisked away by the mothers who needed an extra pair of hands. Leon too was bombarded by men who needed the extra strength, lifting crates and setting up the barrels of beer along a lengthy side table. The sight of him back and blending in so easily with the locals, was surreal, a dream in which I wasn't sure whether I wanted to wake up from. It frightened me to think about what would happen next, how things would pan out now that Radiant Garden had him again.

It was a future I couldn't see, no matter how much I tried to think otherwise.

By the time six rolled around, everything was in place and as six thirty caused the grand clock to chime, the townsfolk were filing in to be seated. Leon and I had been back behind the baker's shed, helping fill baskets of bread to accompany the appetizers. As we emerged back out, the square was full, each table a buzz and each chair occupied. The small lights dangling above were now aglow, the heat of the day having died down and brought in an early orange night sky. In a last addition, I noticed a marvelous metal statue resting under the fluttering banner. I could only assume it was Cid's masterpiece. It was a brilliant spectacle of Radiant Garden's iconic town logo, the ornate flowers and houses holding the rough yet delicate quality of Cid's craftsmanship. I would have to remind myself to congratulate his efforts if things went smoothly.

Soup was just being served and as we walked along to the edge of the square, I could spot the usual crowd, Cloud's blond spikes giving them away at the table near the end. My heart began to palpitate uncomfortably. Seeing Leon had been a great shock to me. I was still in shock, and I knew, when the others saw him, their reaction would greatly outdo mine.

Nearing them, I could see the guest of honor had arrived. Sora, his hair as spiky as ever was laughing out loud, blue eyes twinkling at something Cid had done. Riku was laughing along too. Both adolescent boys the last time I saw them, they had grown. They were both as tall as Cloud, their heads meeting on an equal level as they sat almost in line on one side of the table. Clearly, they would now tower over me, although being three years younger.

Kairi, the girl of their trio, sat giggling beside Sora, her red hair having grown down to her waist, womanly curves having replaced teenaged ones. She was a natural beauty, like Aerith, and they both shared a kind heart and an affinity for mothering. Donald and Goofy were also present, not talking but eating like they hadn't eaten in months. Both remained the same, charmingly inept and cartoonishly cute. It was a sight I wished not to disturb, but as we inched further, our walk seeming like a journey, I was saw Aerith's smiling face look up, take me in with sweet gentleness before things slowed in motion and her face shifted, contorting into frozen shock.

From then on, it was like a domino effect, fueled by an innocent Sora who had followed her gaze and smiled bright. Standing up, he waved erratically, calling out my name and then his.

"Leon!"

Every head at the table turned, expressions so confused that I began to feel the same pang of hurt and bewilderment I had felt back in the courtyard. Greeting Sora and the others, I settled myself down next to Kairi, in which Leon respectively sat next to Riku, whom he greeted with a certain calm. I gazed over at Aerith, who looked disturbed, her mind, I assumed, unable to comprehend what was happening. Her gaze was so intent on Leon that it took a while for little Zach to get her attention, asking for another bread roll. Next to her, Cloud looked angry, his mouth drawn back into a tight scowl, an expression I wasn't surprised to see.

When Leon had left those years ago, I had taken it the hardest. With Aerith under the pressures of pregnancy, I had sought comfort in Cloud. He had always been like an older brother to me, and so I consoled in him, confiding in him the hurt and the feelings I had then just come to terms with. Out of everyone else, he knew the impact Leon's departure had made and the wreck it had left behind. Watching Cloud now, I became a little apprehensive.

Cid, on the other hand, looked to me, his eyes wild and questioning under his furry brows, most likely puzzled at the sight of Leon and I having entered together. I didn't know how to respond, the fact being still a mystery in my mind. All I could do was shrug and start a conversation with Kairi in an attempt to avoid anymore inquiring eye contact. Entrées went by fast and when the mains arrived, things still hadn't progressed.

I could tell Leon was wary of the whole situation, hesitating and careful when it came to looking beyond our group of Sora and the others. Our eyes kept on meeting, him giving me looks varying from familiarity to just unfathomable gazes that caused me to look away, confused. I felt like I was suffocating, and for the first time since the celebrations began, I wished for the night to be over. Picking at my dish, my appetite waned and from the corner of my eye, I could see Cloud staring at me.

I wasn't the strongest at restraint, his gaze seeming to burn into me until I lost my resolve and looked his way, my expression cautious and apologetic. With the tilt of his head, he got up, signaling me to follow. It was clear he didn't care about how obvious he was being. With a sigh, I took another fleeting look at Leon, who gazed back dubiously. I quickly looked away and followed Cloud.

"What exactly is going on?" He let out once we were far away from the square. He had adopted a stern and fatherly tone, and I didn't like it.

"I'm still asking that myself." I said, with a huff. "He just popped out of nowhere! What was I supposed to do, ignore him?" I asked, exasperated and growing erratic.

"That could have been an option, yes!" He answered, brows furrowed as if he couldn't believe I had accepted him back so easily into my life.

I hadn't. I just didn't know what to do with the whole situation.

"Don't scold me right now! I'm in the same mess as the rest of you!" I said a lump now lodged in my throat. My eyes began to grow wet with tears. Noticing this, Cloud backed off, his face shifting from irritation to empathy as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry." He apologized softly. After a pause and me rubbing a stray tear, he spoke again.

"Do you know why he's back?"

"He said he didn't know." I answered, knowing this would irritate Cloud even more.

It did. I could see his eyes narrowing. It was a little unnerving to see him acting so hot headed, as he was usually the one to stop fights rather than start them. But when it came to Leon, it seemed the rivalry ran much deeper, especially now that he came back an outsider.

"Don't do anything rash." I said, trying to defuse the spark. "He still has yet to say his side of the story. Besides, Aerith wouldn't like it and you know Zach will only just follow in your footsteps." I added, playing the role model card on him. Again he let out another sigh, one with frustration, causing him to run a hand forcefully through his bristly hair.

"If that's what you want." He said, sounding as unconvinced as I felt.

"But I can't promise anything when it comes to Aerith." He added quietly. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I told her everything." He confessed. " She has more bones to pick with him than me. You know, girl code and all." He avoided my gaze, which was sending him daggers.

"I told you that in confidence!" I cried, my hands finding their way into the air. "There was a reason I told you and not Aerith. She gets overly worked up. You know that!"

I rubbed at my now aching temples.

"Don't tell me you told Cid too?" I asked rhetorically, my eyes rolling at the concept.

"Aerith did." He admitted.

"Cloud!" I bellowed, slapping him twice on the arm.

"There was nothing I could do." He defended.

"You could've kept your mouth shut from the start!" I grumbled, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice regretful. It wasn't long before I deflated, letting out a long and frustrated sigh. I couldn't stay mad at Cloud. It was just too hard. I knew he hadn't done it intentionally. There was no evil bone in that annoyingly fit body of his. Composing myself, I let out another sigh.

"This is going to be a mess..." I said, envisioning the days to come, dreading the dispute and possible conflict that might happen sooner rather than later. I quickly narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't let Cid drink tonight. Keep any alcohol away from him. He's hopeless when he's drunk, and I don't want anything useless spilling out of his mouth. Aerith, I know, won't talk without clearing things up with me first." I commanded.

"And you…" I pointed a finger warningly at him. "You're not going to say anything either. The last thing we need right now is a bloody massacre. I'll deal with everything when the time comes." I gave Cloud a steady look, one with reassurance before walking off back towards the square.

Upon my return, I was met with puzzled looks, mainly from Aerith who looked overly concerned. Not wanting to stir up anything, I gave a shake of my head, made up a lie of having gone to the toilet, and put on a smile, returning to my seat, all the while ignoring Leon's perplexed gaze.

During dessert, I had managed to spark up a continuous conversation with Sora and the gang, allowing no opportunity for anyone to intervene. By the end of night, while the dancing took off, and I had called Cid out of his statue, I found myself in the middle of a waging war of cards, betting in Aerith's tarts, with my hand looking particularly good.

"I'll raise you another tart." I said, sneering at Sora who had challenged my previous bet. Riku had put on his poker face and Kairi had only one more tart to use. Cid had earlier joined in the fun, but was now focused on the pints of beer being distributed. I eyed Cloud with a warning, eyes narrowing once more, in which he saw, picked up Zach who was flinging pieces of pear, and plopped him down onto Cid who immediately became the child's playground. It wasn't long before things began to settle. Families had dispersed, retreating back into their houses for sleep, while some of the fathers and uncles remained, smoking cigars and clinking half empty glasses, refilling them whenever they ran dry. Aerith and Cloud left with the kids, both having looked at each other and then to me, expressions of uncertainty and worry plastered on their faces, before they left. Cid, who had ended up consuming alcohol after all, was thankfully in a drunken sleep, his body strewn over his chair, along with Donald and Goofy who had, in the spirit of celebration, joined him and were now stretched across the floor. Kairi had signed out early too, having withdrawn to the town's only motel, leaving Sora and Riku with Leon and I.

The sky was shimmering with stars and our third game was coming to an end in my favor.

"And that, my friends, is how you win at Poker." I said, smug written all over my face as I placed my cards down, revealing a royal flush, and putting the last of the tarts into my mouth. Sora let out an annoyed groan.

"I hate Poker!" he grumbled, scratching his head in irritation while Riku threw his own cards onto the table, clearly upset in losing. He was always known for being a sore loser, and I couldn't help but gloat a little.

"Don't worry guys! Come next year, I'll go easy on you!" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's what you said last time!" Sora pouted which made me laugh.

Ansem only knew I loved these kids to bits and it made my heart soar to see them so worked up. Leaning forwards, unable to help myself, I planted a kiss on both of their cheeks, watching with delight as they squirmed and scowled, their reactions reminding me of little Zach whom I constantly bombarded with affection.

"Oh, go to sleep you brats. I'll see you in the morning!" I said, laughing as I watched them wipe their cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah." Riku grumbled, standing up to leave, his hands sinking into his pockets.

"This isn't over!" Sora yelled with stubborn indignation as he scrambled for his cards and chased after Riku. It amazed me how that boy was eighteen.

Letting out another laugh, I soon realized it was just Leon and I. The air suddenly fell quiet around us, my body tensing at the thought of speaking to him again. But before I could try and say something tangible, he spoke.

"They haven't changed one bit." He chuckled, taking a gulp of his beer before swirling what was left. "Being with them, it feels like things haven't changed."

My heart lurched and I spoke before I could think.

"But they have."

"I know." He said, sighing as he gazed up at the lights.

Another moment of silence.

"How long are you staying for?" I finally asked, keeping my gaze to my fidgeting hands.

"No clue. I was hoping for a while. I feel its time to settle down in one place." He said, his head now turning towards me. I looked at him and faced that unfathomable gaze of his.

I didn't know what to say.

Leon looked back up at the lights.

"Although, by the way everyone reacted, I might be looking for another place soon." He laughed, swigging down the rest of his drink.

"You can't blame them for thinking what they do." I said softly, looking back at my hands.

"I know."

"To be honest, I'm not even sure what to think right now, either." I confessed.

"I guess I've got a lot of making up to do." He said, letting out a strained laugh while running a hand through his hair.

"That and more." I said, thinking of Cloud and the intolerance in his reaction, Cid and Aerith who hadn't dared speak, and me, unable to comprehend the whole thing.

I looked at him, my expression serious. He had to know things were different. He had to know they weren't the same.

Everything had changed and with it, everyone else. Life had gone on without him. We all I had.

I had.

And it was going to take a lot more than a sorry to fix it all.

From the look he gave me in return, I suspected he knew this too.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter 3!<strong>

Please review! I'd love to hear what you all think! Any suggestions or improvements? Add those in too! :-)


End file.
